Repairing Ally
by BeautyStrays
Summary: Ally doesn't have the perfect picture life that she yearns for. Instead she deals with her uncaring parents and a terribly smug sister who only shows her vulnerability when dealing with her parents 'problems'. When she meets the equally troubled Austin who refuses to open up to her, she lets her actions speak for herself. She lives by 3 rules. Tattoos, Piercings, and Music.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is LovePeach16. I decides to change my name into something more mature. So LovePeach16 is now BeautyStrays.. If anyone doesn't believe me, check out my other stories I have completely abandoned. Hope you like this new story**

_"Not all who wander are lost"_

"Get back over here Jerry, I'm not done with you!" My mother's annoying voice screeched. Higher than usual, that's a new level for her. This is what I wake up to every morning. Yeah, my parents are annoying as hell. Great influences, if you can here the sarcasm in the that. I groaned lightly as my alarm clock went off.

Yay ... Another year in a new school. Not that it was my fault or anything, people just have no respect. Maybe next time that teacher won't steal my spot in the school parking lot and if it's up to me there will be a next time.

I rolled out of bed, my feet touching my black fluffy carpet that coated my entire room. I stretched and yawned, my bed head wasn't as bad as usual. Record.

"Well I'm done with you!" My father yelled back at my mother. His footsteps boomed loudly down the steps and there was a loud slam. I sighed. Why every morning.

I heard a light litter patter approach my door. My sister.

Vanessa stood in my door way, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Ignore them." I whispered and walked away and to my closet.

I knew she heard me and nodded like every other morning. This was probably our only encounter, or friendly encounter, we had all day. Don't blame me, the girl was more annoying then my parents at times.

I grabbed my towel and ran to the bathroom before Vanessa or my unstable mother could reach it. I took the fastest shower in history and jumped out, back to my room. I had to get out of this house and quick. It was deceiving.

On the outside it was beautiful, a gorgeous light blue color with dark blue shudders. It stood out from all the other plain houses on the block but the family inside were psycho.

I grabbed a light brown tank top with my leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on a pair of my black vans, remembering that it was warm where we moved. Miami.

Pulling up my hair in a messy bun and putting in my piercings, I was nearly ready to go. I dragged on a leather jacket over it all. It covered up my many tattoos. I had three, each one represented every time my parents told me I was worthless.

Beautiful meaning right?

The first time my mother called me a slut I got snake bites right below my bottom lip and a tattoo that said 'Not all who wonder are lost' on my right side just below my breast.

When my mother and father sat me down one night, both were rather drunk, to explain to me how my sister was the innocent one out of the family and I earned the title of a failure in their eyes, I got a pair of angel wings, quite large on my back. Ever since then, they've barely noticed my presence.

And lastly, the time my father first put his hands on me and hit me, he was drunk then as well, my mother stood there and watched. They never told my sister.

I got a belly button ring, a tongue ring and a tattoo just below the wings and right above my bum that said 'Where there is no struggle, There is no strength.' Also in elegant script. It fit me. My hair reach my mid back and it was thick in curls, natural when I did' straighten it.

Looking in the mirror pleased with my look, I grabbed my black backpack and walked out. Time to walk to school.

I pulled out my iPod and plugged in my headphones. A recent song I was working on came on and I listened carefully for mistake. That was my mistake from my screwed up life.

Tattoos, piercings, and music.

My name is Ally Dawson and this is my crazy ass life.

** Hey guys I know I said that I wasn't going to make any more stories just one-shot...that one-shot thing didn't work for me.. And I got inspired to write a story, so this is a Prologue. This is a new story, and your going to love it.**

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some followers, but only two reviews :(... I have the next chapter ready if only I can get 10 reviews. Then that would be perfect. If i do get 10 reviews tonight then I'll post the next chapter after school tomorrow. **

**New Austin and Ally tonight!**

**R.I.P Paul Walker. My condolences goes out to his family and friends and his Daughter Meadow. **

_"Your not the boss of me"_

Reaching into my new school, called Hell. I walked straight to my locker. The principle sent everything I needed to know about the school two days before I started. I don't plan on staying the whole day in this hell hole. If only I had a car. Taking all the textbooks-that they put in my locker-out.

I walked to my literature class with all the heavy books on back. I rolled my eyes at the drooling boys that stared and continued to walk. The confidence I had here could never be replaced. New people meant new targets.

I was no bully but the girls and guys that did bully were fun to mess with. Hilarious really because they have never been out in their place before. When they door it's hilarious.

My lips were red than usual because of the lipstick I placed on the bathroom just as my eyes stood out more with the eyeliner I put on the top lid and the mascara. I made sure today was the day to show everyone who I am.

Pulling off my leather jacket and folding it, I placed it into my backpack. I cared about my leather jacket it. It took me months to earn the money for tattoos and piercings but the jacket took years to earn, two to be exact. It was custom made and fluffy on the inside while all leather on the outside. My Initials were on the pocket over my left boob and wings on the back.

Yeah, not easy to get.

I sat in my seat placing the backpack on my lap. I trust no one. Taking out my needed textbook and a small notepad with a pencil. I would by a proper notebook tomorrow for sure, or maybe not. Depends on how this teacher makes me feel.

Students started to pile in, each taking a long glance at me in which I rolled my eyes and grinned. Finally everyone was in. There were a few empty seats but that had to have been normal. People continued to stare at me and I began to think that I looked extra good than I thought.

Five minutes into mr. Fandle teaching I got bored, but I realized he was nice enough to obey. Popping gum in my mouth I sat playing with my pencil and the packet he gave out for our parents to sign.

Then the door slammed open. A blond haired boy with way too much black on for my liking walked in his. His gaze went over the completely silent class and landed on me. His eyes fell into a shocked look and then into a glare.

He stalked up to me, his gaze never wavering, and two seconds later he stood in front of me.

"You're in my seat." He said calmly. I blinked in surprise. Did he really walk up to me to tell me that I was sitting in his seat? On the first day of school!? I shook my head in disbelief.

"Sorry man, but it's the first day of school, this ain't you're seat." I could feel the unhappy gaze my Lit. Teacher on my face after I blatantly used bad grammar. Hey, that's me for ya.

He paused and then smirked. "Look, I bet you're new here, obviously, so I'll help you out. Get out of my seat and maybe I can give you a tour." He grinned, his eyes roamed all over my body making me feel completely uncomfortable, yet slightly flattered.

"It's fine, I'd rather get lost." I said monotonously and looked back to the teacher with a smirk which only grew wider when all the gasps erupted from the class included his own.

And might I add, it was sexier than his voice. He himself is okay I guess, I haven't seen anything that impressed me.

"Listen here new girl, I'm saying this in the nicest way. And I'm not usually nice. Your in my seat and you need to get up."

"Listen here blondie, like I said earlier it isn't your seat if today is the first day of school. I claim this seat now. "

" Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson please shut it so I can go on with my lesson. And Mr. Moon please find another seat."

"Ughh! You got lucky this time newbie."

"Ughh! You got lucky this time newbie" I said mocking him.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Who do you think you are?_

It was time for lunch, and I was already sick of school. I wish I had a pack of cigarettes. No one ever dared to come and talk to me. That was okay, I wasn't looking for friends. I just wanted to get senior year over and leave! After my encounter with blondie I haven't seen him in my other classes, thank god! I thought for senior year, you get to leave school and get your own lunch. But with this school the only way you can leave to get food, is if lunch is your last period**(they do that at my school, I hate the idea -_-)** and lunch wasn't my last period so I couldn't leave to get food. But who says I always follow the rules.

I snuck out the back door of the school, and headed for the nearest junk food place. Which was a gas station. If only I had a freaking car, gosh I have got to steal some of my parents money and find some way to get the other half.

I decided to get a bag of pretzels and Doritos, with a bottle of Arizona(pink lemonade) and a pack of gum. I would buy a pack of cigarettes but I need money for the rest of the week. You know I should get a job, I'll do that after school. I head back to school for the back door and to my luck it's open shouldn't it be closed anyone could come into this school. Oh well, I guess the principle is dumb.

I go into the cafeteria, and everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me. They just can't get enough of the new girl. I walk to this empty lunch table, since I see no one it's officially my table. I sit down and open my bag of pretzels and start munching on it. I'm so into my pretzels that I didn't notice blondie standing in front of me.

"First my seat and now my fucking table." I hold my hand up telling him to wait. I open my Arizona and drink some then close my drink.

"I think you just want to talk to me."

"Me? Talk to you? No thanks. I don't talk to people."

"But your talking to me now."

"Listen ass get up and find a different table."

"Listen this is the first day of school, and I claimed this table since no one was here. Now why don't you go find another fucking table."

"But I always had this table every year."

"Yeah well things are changing now that I'm here."

"Why don't you two just split the table in half. She stays on this side and you stay on the other side. And just ignore each other. Gosh you guys are annoying." Some girl with curly hair says and walks away.

"Fine with me, as long as You don't talk to me." Blondie says sitting down on the other side.

"Like I want to talk to you. Your the one who keeps talking to me." After that I just go back to my snacks.

After finishing my snacks, I took out my phone. How do I have a phone? Well I bought it a year ago, and my uncaring parents pays the bill. They were only good for one thing. I put in my headphones. I let the song 'Burn by Ellie Goulding" blast.i love music besides my tattoos and piercings. Talking about tattoos, I wonder if I'm the only one in this school with tattoos. There has to be someone.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg

Picking up my heavy book bag. I head off to my next class. Which was gym, oh how I loved gym especially dodgeball. I just love hitting people with a dodgeball. It was fun. I couldn't play gym because I didn't have anything to wear. In this school we have locker room, in my old school. We played gym in whatever we wore to school. But this school you had to wear sweats and sneakers to play gym. Stupid principle didn't tell me about that.

But today no one played gym. The gym teachers just talked about the rules and blah blah, whatever else they talk about in gym. I just wanted to get over with school. Luckily my last class was Music and that was next. I look to see who is in my class. That curly hair girl was in my class, some red head boy with colorful clothes on, a girl who had long blonde hair. I bet she's the popular girl. Blondie was in this class. Ugh! But the good thing, if we do okay dodgeball tomorrow I can't hit him in the head.

I really dislike that guy. Thinks he can come into anywhere and demand people to get up. That's not how things work. I guess he thinks I'm one of those wannabe bad girl. The only thing he saw was my snake bite piercing. He didn't see my tongue or belly Piercings. And he definitely can't see my tattoos. No one will see my tattoos. That's a promise. I don't plan on having friends in this school. Blondie looks like he doesn't want friends either. I wonder what's his deal. What type of boy is he labeled in this school? I hope I'm the only bad girl in this school. I might have to get myself titled as the bad girl. I think of something later on. But right now I just wanted to smoke. I don't want to go home with my crazy family. Hopefully I'll find a job and have to work the same day. I'll do anything to not go home.

**hey guys 7 reviews for the next chapter. Hope you all like this chapter. Btw if you haven't figured out. Ally is a bad girl, Austin is a bad boy.**

**Bye until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys I'm back with another chapter. warning you like it. Review! Whatever happens don't catch feelings. **

I'll do anything to go home. Remember when I said I hope I get a job and that I could start the same day, so I don't have to go home. Well I want to go home no matter how much my parents annoy me. Why? You ask. Because one I got the job! Eep! I'm happy. Two it's a music store call Sonic Boom. Three, the worst part is blondie works here! Why is the world doing this to me! I have to deal with him at school, now at my new fucking job. I apparently love. Because it's a music store. This day could not get any worse.

"Hello are you Allyson Dawson?"

"Yes, but I prefer Ally. And I'm guessing your the boss."

"Yes Lester, but I prefer boss."

"Haha. "

"Oh, so you got the job. You can start today right now, but my other good employee Austin is going to help you, and show you around."

"Okay!"

"Austin!" Austin is blondie! So that's his name. Austin, I like it.

"Dawson! What are you doing here?"

"She works here. And she's your co-worker. So call her Ally(that's what she prefer) and your going to help her today and show her around. No complaining."

"Okay boss."

"Good I'll be in my office, just make sure no customer is at the cash register by the self. Ally welcome to Sonic Boom."

"So Austin.."

"Wait how do you know my name. Creep."

"First I'm no creep. Second boss told me. Third I actually like your name. That's a compliment. Take it." I said walking pass him. "Now show me around."

"Follow me." Is all he says, walking up the stairs.

"This is the practice room, the employees can come up here and play music or whatever. But there's only me and you. Boss doesn't like to hire people. So your lucky. I don't know why he said yes to you. But oh well."

"I'm special that's why. And this practice is awesome!"

"Yeah your special." He says looking at me in places he should not be looking.

"My eyes are up here."

"I know that, but I don't care." Rude. So I slapped him.

"What the fuck! You want me to smack you!"

"So fucking do it!" Smack!

"There." He said. So I smack him back.

"Hit me again, and I will cut off your fucking balls!" I said.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." I said pulling my scissors out my bag. "Try me."

"Feisty. I like it. What are you?"

"A human. Duhh."

"No smart ass. You know what I mean."

"I'm a bad girl."

"Okay, so you got the mouth what else you have to prove?"

"You see my snake bite. Well I have a belly piercing." I said lifting up my shirt. "And a tongue piercing." Sticking out my tongue. " I can only show you one tattoo I have. The other two are in personal places, that you aren't ready to see." I said showing him my wing on my back.

"Cool, so you are a bad girl. I gotta say that tongue piercing is hot."

"Show me what you got."

"How you knew?"

"You just scream bad boy." I said. He takes off his sonic boom t-shirt(that is long sleeve). And I see tattoos on his arms. Their some badass tattoos.

"I would show you one more. But that would lead me into lifting up my shirt. And you seeing my amazingly abs."

"Oh please. I bet I seen better." I said, walking up to him taking off shirt. Wow! He has really really amazing abs. His tattoos were clouds but I'm guessing his birthday or whatever was written on the clouds. Those type of numbers that be on the clocks. Like I II III, those kinda. It was cool. But his chest, I ran my fingers down his chest, and looked up into his eyes.

"You do have amazing abs."

**As you can see Austin smacked Ally. And I'm totally against guys hitting girls. But this isn't real, so don't catch feelings.**


End file.
